


The Magic of Mistletoe

by JediAnnieScrambler



Category: Chilling Adventures of Sabrina (TV 2018)
Genre: Black Sabith, Christmas, Christmas Fluff, Christmas Party, F/F, M/M, Mistletoe, Narvey, Post Series, and by that i mean it's not at all, but it's mentioned, very very slight nabrina
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-16
Updated: 2019-12-16
Packaged: 2021-02-26 04:49:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,151
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21817690
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JediAnnieScrambler/pseuds/JediAnnieScrambler
Summary: Nick sets up some mistletoe to get a kiss from Sabrina but his plans go awry in the best way.
Relationships: Harvey Kinkle/Nicholas Scratch, Sabrina Spellman/Mary Wardwell | Madam Satan | Lilith
Comments: 6
Kudos: 226





	The Magic of Mistletoe

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt: Nick sets up mistletoe (maybe mistletoe attached to a temporary binding spell?) to try to get a kiss from Sabrina, but Lilith & Sabrina wind up being caught under it instead. I feel like Nick would be more amused than mad but it’s up to your interpretation. Ooh! But maybe as a secondary prompt to the mistletoe scenario, Nick sets up the mistletoe same as before, but ends up getting caught under it with Harvey. I know how much you like those two.
> 
> A/N: So I based a lot of Nick’s characterization in this off of Sarah Rees Brennan’s characterization of Nick in the caos novels because that’s the version of Nick I find likeable.

Nicholas Scratch was a man with a plan. Back in Greendale from his advanced magik studies in the Unholy land, the freshly fallen snow made it feel like the time for new beginnings and what better way to set that in motion then with a sprig of green plant that motrals regarded with great power. Harvey Kinkle of all people had told him about it. He’d caught Nick throwing out the mistletoe that had hing above the doorway of Dr. Cerebus’.

“You can thank me now Harry,” said Nick with a grin, “The good doctor had some weeds growing in the doorway but I got rid of them.”

“That wasn’t weeds,” Harvey said, “That was mistletoe, people hang it up around Christmas and if two people get caught under it they have to kiss. You do know Dr. Cee isn’t a real doctor right?”

He hadn’t seen the farm boy since last spring, when Sabrina and her mortal friends had graduated from their mortal school, while he and the other witches graduated from the Academy of Unseen Arts. Now Harvey looked less awkward, more self assured as he asked Nick if he wanted to grab some cocoa and “catch up” for “old times sake”. Nick didn’t know what he was on about, or why he’d want to catch up with  _ him _ of all people, but he didn’t mind. 

(“If there’s any plant that needs to be me-too-ed it’s mistletoe,” said Harvey, and Nick wasn’t sure what he meant, but he nodded anyway.)

It was after the cocoa, and some more probing questions about mortal holiday traditions, that Nick hatched the plan. It was simple, hang up some mistletoe at the Spellman’s Solstice party, then kiss Sabrina under it. They’d been broken up for a little over two years, but they were meant for each other, she was the daughter of Edward Spellman after all, and Nick knew everything there was to know about Edward Spellman’s life and works. Harvey would call him a “fanboy” of Edward Spellman. 

The Spellman’s Solstice party was proving to be the party of the century, and there was a rumor that the Queen of Hell herself may be making an appearance. Nick hadn’t put too much weight in the rumor though, deities passed him with their own and didn’t have time to spend with their followers. But it wasn’t impossible, Sabrina was on a first name basis with her and he thought he remembered Prudence saying something about Her Majesty wanted Sabrina to spend some time in Hell studying magik instead of finishing out her last two years at the Academy. 

Regardless, the rumor about the party being a lively one was true, Nick observed from his place near the kitchen. He’d hung the mistletoe in the doorway to the dying room and noted that everyone seemed to be pointedly avoiding that route. It was humorous. 

Then, like a pale beam of light through the darkness, she appeared. Sabrina stepped out of the dying room into the doorway, the flecks of sparkles in her red velvet dress catching the light. She leaned against the doorframe, smiling back into the crowd of people. 

It worked, his plan  _ worked _ and now Sabrina was waiting there for him. He took a triumphant step forward then stopped. 

From the crush of the party, Lilith, Queen of Hell and first woman, joined Sabrina with a positively wicked look in her eye.

“Well well well, what have we here,” she asked, “It’s dangerous to stand so close to the mistletoe, little witch, you never know what nefarious monsters wait in the shadows, ready to devour you.” 

“Oh no,” giggled Sabrina, “But what if I wanted the scary monster to find me?”

Lilith ducked her head, kissing Sabrina long and hard. Sabrina wrapped her arms around Lilith’s neck as she deepened the kiss, Lilith pulling her close.

“Or what charming knights lurk nearby to enjoy the show, isn’t that right Mr. Scratch?” Lilith said, looking up at Nick when she had finished thoroughly kissing Sabrina. 

“I- uh- your majesty,” Nick bowed in an exaggerated, dramatic way that he’d never seen done and only read about in books. 

Lilith laughed, a proper witchy cackle that held no malice, “As you were,” her arm was still wrapped around Sabrina’s waist, “Are you still studying conjuring?”

“Yes your majesty,” Nick said.

“They said he’s almost as good as my dad,” Sabrina added, head resting on Lilith’s shoulder. 

“Indeed,” said Lilith, “Keep it up Mr. Scratch, our church needs as many young souls as we can get.”

“Yes ma’am- I mean your majesty-” he stammered. Sure, he’d met Lilith years ago when she was masquerading as Sabrina’s history teacher but in full queen regalia, she cut a very imposing figure. 

“Back to the festivities my sweet?” Lilith asked and when Sabrina nodded, she swept her away without a backwards glance.

“I’ll catch up with you later Nick!” Sabrina called over her shoulder. 

Nick, alone again, sighed stalking over to the mistletoe.The whole thing was a surprise, amusing even, that his plan had backfired so spectacularly. That’s what he got for trying to accomplish things the mortal way- and Sabrina was being romanced by the  _ Queen of Hell _ -

“So I take it this was all your doing,” a familiar voice said next to him and Nick looked up to see Harvey leaning against the doorframe next to him. 

“I was planning on using the magik mistletoe with Sabrina…” Nick explained and trailed off.

“But she’s with Lilith now,” finished Harvey, “Yeah that was kind of a surprise for everyone. Lilith just showed up one day in a thunderstorm and deposited a dead elk corpse on the porch. It was really weird and kinda cat like- hey is Lilith actually a cat? That would explain a lot of things.”

Nick ignored… most of that saying instead, “I’m not mad or anything, I mean, royal consort is a step up from-” he gestured at Harvey who actually laughed. Nick laughed too. Then he realized that both he and Harvey were standing under the mistletoe. 

“Harvey,” he said, “ _ We _ are both under the mistletoe, now  _ I _ don’t adhere to your silly mortal traditions but I know  _ you  _ do so perhaps we should-”

And that’s when Harvey kissed him. It was rushed and awkward, the press of lips and the sudden smell of paper and charcoal filling Nick’s nose. Then Harvey had pulled back, flushed and flustered.

“That’s not how you kiss!” Nick cried, “Is that how you kissed Spellman all those years? Come here,  _ this _ is how you kiss!”

Grabbing the lapels of Harvey’s shirt, Nick pressed him into the wall, kissing him with enough passion to stoke the fires of Hell. Harvey kissed him back, and Nick thought he could dimly hear a cheer in the background. 

Maybe this Solstice would be a new beginning for him after all. 


End file.
